


Casus

by Souhai_Eatery



Series: Garrotte [1]
Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Cheating, Consensual, F/F, Flirting, Guilty Pleasures, Misconceptions of a Virgin, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Specks of Humour, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhai_Eatery/pseuds/Souhai_Eatery
Summary: Natsuki sought advice about sex. Shizuru was displeased to play second fiddle. Nao just wanted to make fun of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to *Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta for their encouragements to complete Casus and to make it part of a series. Then to *TEW and wolfhunter777 for proofreading!

It was a situation neither of them could have justified, no matter the depth of their explanation. Natsuki could only glare tearfully into her knees, with her hands balled into fists and her cheeks ablaze. It was as though she had been dealt a tight slap to her cheek, despite the lack of action on Shizuru's part. The weight of her guilt- no,  _ their _ guilt--formed a stifling pressure in the room.

If such fear had grappled upon Natsuki’s heart, what of Nao's? Crimson orbs trained upon the redhead, who held her head even lower than the Headmistress’. Out of fear, presumably. If gazes could have tangible effects, Nao's head should have combusted by now. It would have been natural for anyone to assume that it had been the Artain who egged Natsuki into cheating on her lover.

But there was more to this--much more. The steamy scenario escalated within Natsuki’s mind to the point she couldn’t mutter a single word. What was she supposed to say?  _ ‘I’m sorry, Shizuru, things got out of hand?’  _ It sounded more like an excuse than an apology, and how would that exchange for redemption?  _ Apologising to Shizuru Viola?  _ The mere concept would dig their graves faster than a fossil-stricken cur.

Clenching her teeth together, the Headmistress dared to creep a glance up to the Archmeister. As predicted, her lover didn’t betray a single thought or expression. She simply stood in the centre of the office; her gaze interchanging between them. The very scene from this display twisted the atmosphere inside the room to danger point.

After a tense time, Shizuru finally uttered a question. Her voice was low, and if listened to carefully, a hesitant unease was detected. “What happened and why?”

Neither of the women dared to make a sound. Only silence hung between them, as though a further testimonial of their guilt. Clenching her molars tightly, Natsuki's mind reddened at her own uselessness. It surely fell upon her to rectify the situation, but she could not bear the brunt of her lover's disappointment. “I…  _ We,  _ did not mean for this to happen. It all started out because…”

The words strangled at her throat. The Headmistress refused to admit it at all, but it was her fault no matter how much she tried to deny it. Peeking at her lover again, emerald orbs darted swiftly upon meeting crimson orbs directly. Clenching a tight claw into her left knee, Natsuki growled.  _ “I… Asked Juliet to… Teach me about sex between women.” _ The mere thought of it made her mind giddy with excitement. It took her utmost concentration to prevent her body from giving anything away. Meanwhile, Shizuru was disappointed by Natsuki’s sudden attempt for formalities with the Artain, as though to put a distance between them.

What could she do?  _ What would she do?  _ Desperately she threw the redhead beside her an eyeful. To her dumbfoundment, Juliet was as useless as her.  _ “I don’t… I have no idea why I didn’t come to you in the first place.”  _ She bit into her tongue. Spilling her guts was doing absolutely nothing to release the stress inside of her body. Natsuki wished Shizuru would lift her facade--she’d have a better time with the elder getting  _ angry _ . At least then she would understand what’s going around her lover’s mind. But… she didn’t deserve to know that, did she? Not when she herself had gone with Nao behind her back for the sake of  _ embarrassment. _

Stuck between the two women, Nao was petrified. She had known how much of a risk it was to be involved with the Headmistress, so why did she accept her advancements?! She was a moth that drew too closely to the flame; The Artain had only intended to tease the stoic virgin. Even now, her mind drew no feasible answer as to how the most pleasurable sex she ever had occurred on that day. Even as her body struggled not to grovel for forgiveness right there and then, it also nearly shuddered when she recalled how Natsuki had her way with her in such a position. Even so…

Nao  _ hated  _ this. She wished she could just curl up under a rock and die. At least then she would never have to look the two in the eye. Why was it whenever she got high up in life she ended up dragging herself down again?! She had  _ promised  _ herself she could never do anything stupid ever again! But what had she gone and done?  _ Of course,  _ she just  _ had  _ to screw one of the most powerful Otome out there, didn’t she?! Now here she was, quivering like a pathetic schoolgirl. Anyone would think she was awaiting her death sentence. She was  _ pitiful _ .

“I… Kruger… We didn't mean to do it.” Nao had attempted to explain, but her throat had gone dry the moment Shizuru's attention forced onto her again. There was  _ no way _ her words would ever make things right. Not until Natsuki manages to clear the air herself.

All Shizuru had heard from the duo were utterly disappointing. What she had observed was another matter entirely, and it sent her heart awashed through the pits of hell. The Archmeister was sensitive enough to notice the sexual tension that was shared between the two Otome. They were  _ definitely  _ recalling the rendezvous they had. It burnt Shizuru to the core with jealousy and disappointment, but her facade stiffly remained. “What did the two of you do, exactly?”

Shizuru didn’t particularly want to know, but her mind would send her to oblivion with torment, otherwise. Already there was the temptation to seek revenge; how would Natsuki like it if she cheated on her too? Their relationship had hardly started in the first place. Just when Natsuki had finally confessed, this just  _ had  _ to happen, didn’t it? After waiting for so many years, Shizuru was perplexed. She simply had no words left, they had all smashed and crumbled against her like the debris of a brick wall. Her heart was utterly shattered.

Hesitantly, Natsuki raised her head to look at the Artain, only to realise that she was doing the same as well. The realisation did not go unnoticed by Shizuru, who refused to acknowledge the untimed gesture. She could tell that the two were silently reflecting on their escapade together; Natsuki’s face was burning brighter with each passing second, while Nao’s ears nearly blended into her hair. The sexual tension in the air rose to uncomfortable levels, not that none of the ladies were on edge already.

Rubbing over her face with a sweat-coated hand, Natsuki released a stifled breath. If only she had been drunk! She could have blamed it on the alcohol, even if that was still a poor excuse for cheating. Alas, her mind could recall so much detail, the Headmistress felt nothing but shame, especially when a rich warmth swathed her cheeks again. “We… No, Juliet and I… kissed. Deeply.”

It was only the beginning, but Shizuru felt faint.

**X X X**

It was an alien sensation for her tongue to be manipulated so, but it soon became much more pleasurable for Natsuki. As though led on by instinct, the elder pressed her rigid hands into the small of Nao’s slender back. Did Natsuki struggle at first? Definitely; She hadn’t expected the Artain to slip between her lips like that. Knowing the younger woman’s personality, Natsuki had expected to be teased and rejected. To think that she was even forced by Nao against the wall like this… 

“Do you really want me to get close to you like this, Kruger? I thought a stuck-up virgin like you would only do the person you love.”

Stuck up? Was it wrong of Natsuki to want to save herself? Her utter cluelessness hindered her ability to approach Shizuru properly. She didn’t want to make a complete fool of herself, neither did she want their already short lovelife to become premature. As much as Natsuki despised it, Nao knew she was hopeless about Shizuru’s feelings--she probably always was. In response, she grumbled at the redhead’s jabbing statement. “Not particularly, no.”

“Then  _ why  _ are you doing this?” Nao wondered whether this woman was more foolish than she first realised. If she felt uncomfortable around her own lover, why would she think that approaching her trouble student would help? Was she truly oblivious to how dangerous her request was? Surely?  _ Surely.  _ Either way, Nao still yearned to understand this woman better. Even though they knew each other for years, the Artain only figured out the absolute delight in teasing the elder.  _ ‘Should I even bothe-’ _

Natsuki made an abrupt attempt to initiate a kiss; Their teeth only knocked clumsily instead.  _ “U-uagh?!”  _ Tearing away from the Headmistress completely, Nao stumbled away, pressing a hand to her mouth.  _ “W-what the fuck, Kruger?!” _

“No I wa-”

_ “YOU ATTACKED ME-” _

“-s just-”

_ “WITH YOUR TEETH! Honestly… Virgins.” _

Unfinished words hung from the tip of Natsuki's tongue. There it was again-- _ Virgin _ . It was grating on the prideful woman's ears. Shifting her hands to grip tightly into the detestable woman's shoulders, Natsuki spitefully swore that she would prove the foul-mouthed Artain  _ wrong.  _

What happened next certainly caught Nao off-guard completely; The Headmistress forced her jaw open with her dominant hand. Instinctively ducking her head back, it was swiftly anchored back in place by the base of her skull. Before Nao could register what had happened, she was taken into Natsuki's voracious kiss. Tender lips enclosed around her own and latched on ferociously while a tongue persistently entangled with her own. Try as she might to avoid the invading muscle, her cheeks were not meant to accommodate for two sloppy tongues. It felt like an eternity before the Artain was able to push herself off of the Headmistress, albeit with an oddly disappointed twinge. With haggard breaths, the women only focused on the eyes of the other.

So, it was like that, huh? Something indistinguishable transpired within Nao’s mind at that moment. It was as if a switch had been flicked; Her body reacted to the heated exchange before she could process the situation mentally. Lugging forward, she grasped the elder woman’s arms and bolted her back to the wall. In one single motion, Nao then forced herself up against her.  _ “You will need to try harder than that.”  _ She bit, teasingly allowing their lips to brush together as she spoke.  _ “Kruger.” _

The teasing sensations electrified with each brush; Natsuki couldn't help but tensen her lips slightly. With the strength Nao has secured into her wrists, using her hands was out of the question now. Analysing the situation, Natsuki licked her lips subconsciously--The sudden texture of Nao's own lips abruptly reminded the elder of their proximity. Her confidence faltered again. Was this really right?

Noticing Natsuki's hesitance, Nao frowned. Was the elder regretting their position already? Surely she’s not thinking of backing out after having her way with her? Pressing closer into the elder, the Artain licked at the lobe of her ear and kissed the jawbone tenderly. To her surprise, the Headmistress flinched with a scorching blush that soon infused into her ear. Infectiously, a blush spread across Nao's cheeks, along with an inexplicable tightness to her chest. For a split second, the Headmistress was bewitchingly adorable. 

_ “N-Nao, honestly… I think we shouldn’t do this.” _ Shizuru came to mind when Natsuki finally spoke. Her palm pushed against Nao’s cheek, but the toastiness jammed the follow-up. What if her lover found out about what they’re doing? Natsuki can’t possibly shrug it off as _ “practice” _ , it is a preposterous idea. Even if her body is gradually heating up at the proximity to the Artain vixen, doing anything more than this is…

**X X X**

_ “... unforgivable.” _ The Headmistress attempted to communicate her thoughts as completely as she could, but she was unsure whether it was the right thing to do. Her brain had paused to allow these undesirable memories to compile comprehensively, but silence sedated the pressure that had been boiling in everyone's faces. Shizuru had not spoken at all since Natsuki began, but so had Nao. Rather, the Artain had buried her face into her hands as though to hide something. A sense of guilt? Or an immoral blush in her cheeks? Her ears only remained as red as they could be.

The Archmeister took a deep breath. Her imagination had already begun screaming at her mind but her composure remained steeled, if only slightly faltered. Jealousy had already seeped into her gaze towards Nao, but disappointment kept her calm. Does she want to continue listening to the story of her lover’s betrayal? Or would she rather condemn the two women right there and then? Shizuru was still unable to make her decision, for her heart madly pulled at Natsuki’s account. It begged in frayed hopes that she hadn't lost her lover completely. “Why did you stop speaking?” Shizuru finally asked.

“I-I needed to think about it.” The vague answer only added to Shizuru’s frustration.

There was no room for argument; What Natsuki had recounted were all true so far, even if it did make her sound a little more innocent than she actually was. Nao could only hope that the cowardly woman would not demonise her later on; She would rather not have to open her mouth again. Not when the Bewitching Smile Amethyst was prepared for murder.

**X X X**

_ “Is this why you’re always wearing those baggy trousers?” _ Natsuki effortlessly slipped her hand into the defenceless bottoms, acquainting her fingers with the Artain’s crotch as she questioned her fashion choices. Nao merely raised a brow at the sudden question, as she slipped the braces off of her shoulders and allowed the clownish trousers to drop to her ankles. She then proceeded to lift the bottom of her shirt above her head, while the Headmistress remained unrelentless.  _ “What’s the point of wearing something as loose as this? Are you always so turned on that you need a constant draft in there?” _

_ “Says the one who only ever wears a corse- mhm!” _

Emerald orbs widened when Natsuki found her awkward fingers jabbing into moistened fabric and between flesh, which were sticky to the touch. Sliding them upwards, they soon met with a slightly hardened bit. The flinch on Nao’s part hadn’t escaped either of their attentions; The latter diverted her eyes once her top was completely bare. Pulling herself away from the proximity, Nao sat atop her bed against the wall with all but her panties removed.  _ “Hurry up already.” _

Natsuki sneered at the sudden avoidance, until she finally approached Nao again. How was she supposed to do this? Hesitantly, she placed her hands onto Nao’s knees and pulled them apart, then frowned slightly before pulling her ankles apart as well. Natsuki laid her gaze onto the fabric she had rudely imposed on earlier, before a scorching sensation set her cheeks aflamed. She had expected boxers, but what the  _ heck _ ? Who the hell in Garderobe wears black panties?! Sure, the school has lax regulations when it came to students’ lingerie, but  _ really? _ Green orbs could not help but fixate into the mystifying darker than black, which plastered into Nao’s shape glisteningly.

_ “You’re making me shy, Miss Headmistress.” _

_ “N-Shut it!” _

The Artain was getting such a rise to watch Garderobe's Head Virgin nearly lose her marbles whenever their gazes met, like a shy, prepubescent little boy. It was definitely worth the risk, considering how much of a pervert she would be if someone caught a glimpse while she was out and about. Nao was much more adept at shielding her modesty in the school’s oddly revealing uniform, but she couldn’t dabble in her  _ other _ work in those clothes, can she? Hopefully her men hadn’t noticed a thing… 

Even though it’s just a game of pretend with Nao as a doll, Natsuki remained chiefly nervous. It did not help at all that the prankster, though docile for now, was raring to take the piss out of her. The Artain, on the other hand, only agreed to such a game so that she could get a kick out of watching the stoic elder fumble. Or  _ at least _ that was the plan. It seemed as though Natsuki grew up playing with Ariesian sex dolls.

_ “Stop smirking at me, Juliet.”  _ As though in a battle between Otome, her hands had waltzed all over the Artain’s bare skin; Natsuki could sense the greatest tension from Nao when she had her fingers rubbing into the woman’s nipples, which gradually stiffened as her fingers toyed with their prey. Her own nether regions tightened in excitement, but she could only pretend not to notice it. It was about learning to give pleasure, after all. Shizuru is a grandmaster at this and Natsuki would rather not lose out completely when the time comes.  _ “You smell funny, did you wash yourself properly?” _

_ “Jesus, Kruger. Have you never masturbated?” _ Nao scoffed at the notion that Natsuki never knew how vaginal discharge smells like. Then again, this was Kruger the Virgin Queen she’s dealing with. Maybe she simply thought of the vagina being naturally dirty all the time? Garderobe’s sex education certainly hadn’t touched on the topic, so it did not come as a surprise that the Headmistress was clueless about her intimates as well. However, as much as she would like to continue insulting Natsuki’s intelligence mentally, her mind wasn’t able to continue pinning on such thoughts when it was jolted by sharp stings of pleasure.

_ “I don’t defile myself like that.” _ Narrowing her eyes at such a suggestion, Natsuki twisted sharply at the bits pinched between her fingers in opposing directions then held their positions. The surprised yelp was barely muffled, but it did not went unheard. Raising a brow, Natsuki took a closer look towards Nao’s face. To her amusement, the Artain avoided her gaze this time.  _ “Aren’t you quite a masochist yourself, Juliet?” _

_ ‘Like that?’ _ Who was she dealing with, Founder Fumi herself? It was inconceivable that anyone was truly that old-fashioned, until Natsuki outed herself that is. Nao had never considered that the stuck-up woman never stuck up her own vajayjay even once.  _ “... You say, when you have never touched yourself. Such a holy virgin you are, Kruger.” _ Lips curled sharply when the emerald orbs finally met again.

Nao’s body was aching from the tension, but making any movements would just make Natsuki go limp again. A tight warmth had already gathered at her crotch and probably already seeped through her panties already. The inability to satisfy her own desires only made it even stronger.  _ “You never know, maybe Viola likes it rough too.” _

_ “‘Too’? You sex maniac.” _

_ “You’re the one into free use.” _

_ “Wha-? S-Shut up!” _ The Headmistress devoured Nao’s lips again with reckless abandon. What was once stiff as wood had become a voracious tentacle that made its mark in every nook and cranny. Being knowledgeable in sex held no value when Nao barely experienced it herself, as naughty as she was. Even if her own tongue tried to stand its ground, it only swiftly became entangled and subdued by the foreign invader. All in all, the Artain became an easy meal.

When the duo finally pulled apart, Natsuki was lit with glee at the delirium that leaked from Nao's agape lips. Her cheeks had gone scorching scarlet to the tips of her ears. The usual snarky voice had been replaced with raspy breaths. All of these first times exhilarated the elder woman, who had expected sex to be more challenging. Pressing her lips close to the radiantly scarlet ear, Natsuki caressed a hand into the sweat-coated neck with her fingers pushing into the younger woman's jaw.  _ “Well now, aren't you quite easy to please? I think we are done here.” _

**X X X**

“... Natsuki did not stop there, did she?” A hint of exasperation scraped into the overhanging silence. Shizuru’s mind had been pounding incessantly, to the point that her arm had been supporting her body weight discreetly while she diverted more willpower into self-sedation. How much more could she take? Based on how the Artain hadn’t uttered a word at all, surely there was more to it. Drawing the heaviest breaths she ever took, her characteristically sing-song voice unwittingly turned monotonous. “Why… Did you not stop?”

Was that a question or a lament? Neither of the women wished to find out. Natsuki was about to explode from the pressure alone. How much longer must she abuse Shizuru with such a tale? Natsuki felt guilty even for the blush that seeped into her lover’s cheeks. It was as though her words had manifested into physical violence. She could not even bear to acknowledge Shizuru's gaze, which had gone unfocused and stone-cold. Her chest tightened as if it bore a black hole. The Ariesian was at a loss for words. What should she even say now?  _ “N-... Juliet, please continue.” _

_ “What?” _ Lifting her head at mach speed, Nao shot an incredulous stare. It felt akin to a death sentence to speak in front of her potential would-be murderer. No one would be surprised if Archmeister lashed out at her right in the middle of it. Then again, the same pressure applied to her lover.  _ Former _ lover? Nobody knows at this point if they could even look one another in the eye after this, let alone return to how things used to be.

_ “F-Fine…” _ A bone-chilling gaze met with Nao's terrified ones.  _ “Yes… We didn't stop there.” _

**X X X**

“You do realise all you've done is_ foreplay?_” The Artain was hardly grinning at this point, when the Headmistress had simply tossed her garments back at her nude body. Why did she think that it was alright to leave her unbearably turned on?! Nao was certain that the elder had been horny as well, but what on earth is Her Holiness thinking? _“You haven't actually _done_ me yet.”_

With her hands straightening her coat, Natsuki raised a brow at the younger woman. What was this woman trying to get at now? Even with her fingers fixing at her coat, she could smell Nao’s sex possibly staining into the fabric. It was a… Tangy smell, not one she was used to. How was she supposed to explain it to Shizuru if she ran into her on the way back to the office?  _ ‘Oh, I was just fingering our future colleague?’  _ There was no reason for her to be in the student dorms in the first place, considering most Pearl students were busy preparing for upcoming tests.

Glancing back at the pouting redhead, the Headmistress considered it a miracle that the truant Otome even ranked a solid fourth. “If you’re already responding like this to my touches, pleasuring Shizuru is just going to be a piece of cake.” Surely that’s all there was, wasn’t it? Just a bit of touching here, some fondling over there and anyone would be pleased by that. Considering this is Nao she is dealing with, wariness urged for the Headmistress to avoid further temptation. A slip in her resolution, and she may find herself bound, gagged and possibly blackmailed.

_ “Virgins…” _ The sigh prickled at Natsuki’s nerve. How dare the slut still called her so? She had done everything there was! Spinning on her heel, she strutted towards the Pearl Otome, who had been shaking her head disappointedly. Was this a trap? Maybe, but the proud Headmistress had had enough of being insulted so. Her hands reached out, but there was no collar to be lifted for Nao remained undressed. Instead she climbed onto the bed and snatched the rude jester by her chin, while her arm prevented her escape and her body weight harshly slammed Nao into the wall.

_ “Why do  _ you _ keep calling me that!?!” _ Natsuki snarled with a muted growl, yet it was only a mere tickle to Nao. The aggression only pursed her lips; Not because she was upset at being handled so, but because her giggles would escape otherwise. Despite the obvious anger, the Headmistress was failing terribly to conceal her embarrassment as well. Scarlet tinged from the elder’s cheeks to her ears, it was a quite a sight. Eventually, Nao curled her lips mischievously and wrapped her arms around Natsuki’s neck.  _ “Because you reek like a dumb virgin,  _ virgin _ .” _

There it was again! The V-word! Why was the Artain so insistent on labelling her so, hadn’t she already done all there was to be? Its offensive connotations set Natsuki’s fury alight, shifting the hand on the jester’s chin into a choke hold that tilted her jaw. The sudden change in tone made Nao flinch, but only for a second. It wasn’t her first time in this sort of situation and it certainly wouldn’t be her last, considering where she hailed from. Contrary to the Headmistress’ intentions, it wetted the younger woman’s lower lips instead. “I’ll  _ show _ you. Get on all fours, I don’t want to see your face.”

**X X X**

_ “And you merely  _ went _ with it?”  _ The seething growl struck into the depths of the guilty duo's psyche. Fear possessed their tongues and minds, dominating their logical faculties to respond properly. The effect was especially pronounced in Nao, who was on the brink of losing her mind. However fearless she was of death, nothing could compare to the unprecedented wrath of the woman before her. It was a terrible idea from the beginning to have her continue their confession; Neither women dared to utter another word.

Shizuru’s breathing was haggard, and it was all that was heard in that room as the younger women struggled to retain control over their sputtering bladders. It was not long before the eldest merely gestured vaguely for the tale to proceed, while her other hand shielded over her own eyes in despair.

**X X X**

The sudden development certainly piqued Nao’s interest, which led her body to comply curiously. On top of holding herself up by her joints, she also steeled her resolve to pry her bits apart slightly for Natsuki’s easier perusal as an extra service. Brave as she tried to be, her innate embarrassment eventually served towards the fidgeting of her fingers. The self-consciousness act went unnoticed; At least, there didn’t seem to be a noticeable reaction from the elder.

While the Artain was busy facing her own anxieties, hesitance overcame Natsuki yet  _ again _ after her mind composed itself. She had fallen for Juliet’s taunts, didn’t she? There was no way she was ready to look at an actual vulva. Was it not something to be hidden from everyone except a lifelong partner and a gynaecologist? She was certain that she would rather look at Shizuru’s at least, assuming her confidence would not dissipate before her lover started undressing. Should she just regard Nao’s as a learning experience? At this point… she may as well do so. While resigning to her fate, a pointed stare was finally granted to the alien flora presented before her. It was, at least, much more interesting than the understating textbook examples.

Petals charmingly adorned the petite cavity that appeared to breathe a life of its own. As though it spoke in a voiceless serenade, Natsuki could not help but to be entranced by the yawning and pinching of the delicate muscles. The dainty erection at its tip was a humble touch to its elegance. Furthermore, it was glistening with overflow from the arousal Nao had been subjected to. The spectacle was akin to that of a glacial summer’s day dessert, irresistible to the overheating Headmistress. The elder’s heated blushings slipped from their attention.  _ “It’s really… Red, and cute somehow.” _

_ “Shut it, pervert.” _ The virgin’s unwarranted comments made Nao shudder with a strange sense of feminine anxiety. She could feel herself shuddering with each chilly whisper teasing into her privates. Her body was fighting the urge to close her legs, but her arousal kept her open to these humiliating sensations. Then, suddenly, a pressure into the mattress and a tentative stroke into a foreign petal nearly jumped Nao out of her skin.  _ “A-At least tell me when you’re touching!” _

_ “What, haven’t you touch yourself before? And you call me a pervert.” _ With a keenness for further understanding, Natsuki sat herself down comfortably. Without much thought, she blew into the pulsating flora. It twitched and clamped shyly, yet remained curiously and peekingly agape. It tempted a finger to slip into the shade and stroke into its petal, which caused it to retract further like a mimosa leaf. Jerking the inquiring finger back, it was followed by a trail of secretion that hung between the mysterious blossom and her startled self. The Headmistress rubbed the juice that stained between her index and thumb, before taking a reluctant whiff. It didn’t smell spoiled,  _ at least. _

_ “What am I supposed to do with your…… V-Vagina?” _ Come on, seriously?! It’s just a word, why was Natsuki getting so riled up trying to wrap her lips around its sound? If only Nao would stop being so  _ cooperative,  _ she wouldn’t have to feel so embarrassed around the minx. To muster her confidence again, the Headmistress pressed a finger into the gaping pocket that charmed her earlier. It was surprisingly soft, heated and welcoming, despite the grasping of its petals and the owner’s alarm yet again. All the more to venture ahead.  _ “Tell me when you’re touching, you numbskull vir- Eek!” _

Nao made an urgent mental note to keep the insults down when her insides were doubly stirred out of the blue. The digits within her acted without a shred of mercy; It was as though she had been violated by a spider that prodded and twirled without the slightest care or concern for the cavity’s sensitivity. She had managed to keep herself calm against the onslaught, to Natsuki’s dissatisfaction, until an accidental tap at her hilt tipped the lid over her voice. The digits paused as though in silent contemplation. The younger woman could only lick her lips nervously.

_ “Now, Nao, what’s this?” _ The smirk in her devilish realisation was almost audible, even more so when the Artain twitched at the tickle of her clitoris.

_ “Um… Kruger, please don-” _

Akin to prospectors presented with a fresh gold vein, Natsuki stroked her thumb viciously into the delightful little erection, while fingers rubbed and dragged into the same spot greedily. How had she not teased the adorable member earlier? The cascading offenses triggered waves after waves of unrestrained tremors and gradual collapses in the younger woman; Her hips remaining in position by the structural integrity of her bones alone.  _ “K-K-Kru- Kuh… Natsuki wai-t’mhm…!” _

The only buffer between her pitched moans and the world was a pillow, which struggled to fit between Nao’s canines. Her hips finally buckled from the touches, collapsing meekly then stiffening again. It was quite a sight to the Headmistress, who hadn’t known what to expect from an orgasm or if, admittedly, she would even be able to recognise it. The fragile folds of labia that caressed gently before were now pulsating in tandem with the desperate seizing of Nao’s vagina at her fingers; It was somewhat darling. Occasional shivers vibrated across the taut body, where a galaxy of beaded sweat formed brilliantly.

Bearing witness to the erotic performance that eventually sagged and drenched into the comforts of wrinkled cotton, a deep-seated flourishing of perverted arousal bloomed into the Headmistress. Its warmth especially seeped into the stranger trench of her core. Retrieving her fingers, Natsuki eyed the persistent stretch of liquid and its generous coating; This time, it clung with a dangling drip that threatened above the elder’s knee. With no other thoughts in opposal, the droplet was lapped into the Headmistress’ tongue to be savoured, followed by the excesses that hung at her fingertips. It was only mildly acidic and certainly not unappetising, if not electrifying Natsuki further.

It was getting much too warm to be wearing her coat at this point, and was never clear whether it was due to the humid weather or their own body heat. Peeling the coat off of her shoulders, Natsuki realised that it stunk of sweat. How long had she been reeking like this without noticing a thing? A shudder hit her bare shoulders when they were no longer shielded from the atmosphere. It’s not often that her favourite coat ever draped too heavily for any occasion, but this exciting event definitely was one of them.  _ “Say, Nao… How does that feel like?” _

_ “... Not telling.” _ Nao had started out their little game with a nagging thought at the back of her mind, that it was wrong to be doing this with someone else’s long-time crush and official lover of two days. But now? The blood may have rushed to her head, or rushed elsewhere in this case, but such ficklemindedness had been blown away altogether. Would she regret fucking Kruger at this point?  _ Maybe _ not.

_ “You minx. Did you just call me ‘Natsuki’ earlier?” _ The Headmistress was suddenly in her face again while Nao was still attempting to repiece her mind. It was as though a buxom office lady with a stack of her thoughts fell over in the most cliched manner possible, thus scattering each written piece everywhere and out of reach. Why was Natsuki Kruger so much more attractive lying in her bed like this? Was it her hair cascading along the feminine curvatures of her body, or her scent that was pressing into the sheets?  _ Her _ sheets. The giddiness escalated when the Artain noticed just how  _ irresistable _ the Headmistress was, with her emerald gaze directed so strongly towards her own. She swore the elder could probably sense the heatedness of her cheeks, which were met with the strokes and caresses of ice-cold fingers. Having assumed their escapade to end in her gloating of the elder’s failure, Nao was troubled by the most anticlimactic defeat she was doomed to face. How would she ever be able to look her superior in the eye again, when she can’t even do so now?  _ “Um, no?” _

_ “Liar.” _ The peck at her lips were much gentler. Did it come with a hint of real emotion? Or had Nao been overcome with such illegal doses of oxytocin that she was numbed to the true intentions behind this kiss? Either way, it was an instant reciprocation on her part. The Artain rode on the tails of euphoria from her release with nary an inclination to detach herself from whom had delivered her. The two women were deeply enraptured within one another. Their childish desire to dominate had long been replaced by a more profound calling. As though possessed by the desire for sex, Natsuki was solely focused on tenderising her lovely colleague-to-be.

_ “I like to be called by my first name, Nao,” _ was what the wavering Headmistress uttered before the capturing of their lips marked the second start of their love-making.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL MATURITY GONE WRONG, ABORT RELATIONSHIP(S)

While the two were morally sound (even for the Artain who was oft up to no good), it was not wrong to say that it had been compromised the moment the rendezvous was proposed to the libertine Juliet. However, at this point of the story, should there not be assumptions that they were both willing parties? One could argue that sex produces false feelings of love, that eros borne from such circumstances will never surpass that of pragma. Yet, it was debatable whether one should dedicate themselves to a single partner, for it was also highly immoral to love one’s parents as they would their lovers.

The Archmeister’s beliefs were shaken by such internal debates. Regardless of her refusal to admit so, the bodies of the two women had fallen for each other. Was Shizuru supposed to accept Natsuki nevertheless, with her love for someone else alongside herself? Was it selfish to regard her lover’s actions as an impermissible sort of betrayal? The pleasure Natsuki enjoyed was possibly what Shizuru could not have provided; it would seem like a selfish act to tie down and deprive her lover of joy. On the other hand, would it not have been selfish of Natsuki to pleasure herself in such ways despite the hurt it would have caused upon her lover? Her heart strained to endure such a debacle, which suggested nothing to relieve her pain and sorrow. Had the solution to happiness _ ever _ existed?

Natsuki held her breath for a brief respite as her gaze finally landed on Shizuru, whose eyes remained hidden from view. She could no longer tell how her girlfriend was reacting to the story.

_ “Are… You alright, Shizuru?” _

_ “Do not… worry about me, Headmistress. I did not ask for you to stop, did I?”_

**X X X**

_ “What’s with that… Hand, Nao?” _ The elder was perplexed by the jester’s hand placement. It was pointed upwards, with her index and middle fingers straightened while the other fingers strained to flatten. Was this some sort of gang hand sign Natsuki failed to pick up on? What was she supposed to do, sit on it? The nakedness of her body was starting to seep in as hint of rigour into her muscles. Her anxiety was merely met with a mischievous grin that was all but merciful towards her plight. Rather, Nao was definitely enjoying her confusion.

_ “Hmm… I wonder now… _ Natsuki.” Fingertips merely rolled as though beckoning something of the Headmistress. The digits twiddled and curled, repeating its motions. Then finally, as though delivering an ultimatum to the Headmistress, the cryptic fingers finally made several thrusts to clear the mystery. Natsuki’s expression held for a few seconds, before her cool facade melted into a mist of scarlet. _ “I’m not sitting on that.” _

_ “Would you prefer just one finger instead?” _ The jester’s grin spreaded ever wider when she flipped the bird instead.

_ “Fuck you. Give me the two fingers.” _ It’s just a pair of skin-and-bone fingers; It was a merciful choice compared to an actual penis. How any woman picked up the courage to be impaled by a fat girthy meat pole was beyond Natsuki. Does it not hurt _ at all _ to be suddenly stretched out like that? It was… An unnerving prospect. Natsuki wasn’t exactly sure if she was a bona fide lesbian or just bisexual, but the idea of seeing an actual penis left her at a loss.

Their increasing proximity imprinted the delirious scent into Nao’s mind once more, while her comfort zone was being stretched thin by the Headmistress. It causing panic to arise yet again, with her gaze not knowing where to land. Shapely breasts hung distractingly within Nao’s reach and directly at her eye level, when Natsuki’s knee landed into the mattress. It was no use looking at her hips either; Whether credit was due to her noble genes or the blessings of Lady Fumi, the Kruger heir possessed a flawless body. Well, _almost._ _“Your thighs sure are fat. No wonder you’re always wearing a curtain.”_

_ “S-Shut it, scrawny. Who do you think does the paperwork around here?” _

A hand eventually landed on Nao’s shoulder for support, which drew her attention back to the Kruger’s ivory mounds. It was oddly embarrassing to watch the pink areolas swaying with such unabashed motions while their owner positioned herself into a straddle. The light colours were inarguably cute and complemented their petite sizes, as compared to Nao’s own brown ones. It was a trivial matter, but she felt a twang of inferiority regardless. Staring at the elder as she positioned herself directly over erect fingers, the Artain couldn’t believe she nearly forgot her occasional hatred for Natsuki’s guts. Recalling such a fact returned the jester to her instincts. Her fingers, once patient, instantly slipped into the sloppiness that hovered above, inciting a yelp from the elder woman.

_ “Wha-?! _ NAO.” What was that sensation?! Of course Natsuki knew she _ has _ a vagina, but it felt as though it were a meat pocket suddenly bored into her. The entrance felt nothing short of invasive; It was as though she had been physically pulled apart with just the two fingers. Every bump and stroke opened up her mind to a whole new dimension that apparently resided in her crotch the entire time. A sense of disappointment welled within the elder, despite the breakthroughs in her sex. “This… This is supposed to feel good?”

“Why, did you think cumming was_ easy?” _ Nao retrieved her pruney fingers, then pressed them to her tongue tentatively. Not a bad taste, least it seemed like the naive Headmistress does wash herself properly. It was not difficult to take a liking to the mild flavour, as the jester latched her lips to the base of her knuckles. Her tongue, ever so smitten with the juices that clung, worshipped the two digits. The appendages twisted and curled into her cheeks, as though sentient and invasive still. The fever of her student’s lewd performance only further fueled the scorches of Natsuki’s aching core.

How was the arousal ever still growing when confusion was all that boggled within Natsuki’s cranium? Why finger licking? Why Nao’s _ own _ fingers? It would have made more sense if they were hers, but the Artain was barely paying her any attention, let alone touching her body. A finger wasn’t laid upon her skin at all, but the viscous humidity was beginning to pool at her thighs. _ “C-Come on, stop licking like that. I don’t understand why you’re doing that.” _

A lime-coloured jewel, lidded midway, stared pointedly in return. Nao’s head had angled downwards at some point, as though she _ had _ attempted to take her fingers deeper within her. Was it a predatory glance she casted? Or had the younger woman been looking _ through _ her? Nao was unreadable at this point, sans the slight curl in her lips that always marked the jester characteristically so. Then, she finally stopped. A pause. The mystifying young woman kept her gaze trained on the Headmistress, causing her to fidget unbearably so. What was she up to this time? _ “Nao-...?!” _

With her hand anchored in place, the Artain pulled her head upwards to face Natsuki’s visage directly. The motion of her head gradually revealed slicked fingers, where a pink tongue slipped between the crack held together. It stretched and curled in the most beckoning of licks, often pausing between each second knuckle for the slightest moment. Fingers followed opposing trails along her upper lip; Then, a pause. Nao was observing the Headmistress intently, but the elder was much too startled by the initial spectacle to realise otherwise. Pride curled into the corners of her lips, then the display resumed. The finale was teased yet receded, until fingertips remain hidden just beneath each curl. As though performing a dramatic curtsey, the animated tongue finally drew its length to droop before the vulgar gesture lazily.

**X X X**

Explicit imagery was the spark that set Shizuru's bloodless cheeks ablaze. She had already sat herself down from the shock of Nao’s thievery. How dare she take Natsuki’s first penetration from her?! The Archmeister desired to be the fons et origo of her moans--the only person in the universe to have had a taste of the precious morsel that Natsuki Kruger is. Her feelings for the younger woman budded since their student years, and it only blossomed ever further as they matured into adulthood side-by-side. Were her feelings also meant to wither and collapse, when it ripened beyond salvation? Shizuru Viola absolutely denied the possibility. The idea was ludicrous; No one ever dared crossing her path when it came to her courtships, let alone _ steal _ the woman of her dreams.

Natsuki was someone… She had… _ ‘been waiting for for so long… yet, she… by the Artain slut?’ _

The doubts in her heart remained. Was it wrong to tether Natsuki to herself? Natsuki was certainly not a title deed; She is an adult human being with her own desires and needs. Just like everyone else, she has the right to pursue whomever she wishes. Even if Shizuru had been by her side longer than anyone else, the duration did not constitute an unequivocal right to Natsuki’s courtship. It was not wrong for her to avert her attention from Shizuru, if someone else had caught her fancy. Natsuki was _ not _ obliged to Shizuru’s selfishness. But…

_ ‘Still.’ _

**X X X**

_ “Nao wai- Nh! NA-…” _ The fragile tickles were driving Natsuki beyond the boundaries of her reservations. Weakened from arousal, she found her body unable to push the Artain away. Not that she was against their intimacy at this point, but getting munched on at the crotch was the least of her expectations. It hadn’t took long before a silver of tongue slithered within her yet again, eliciting a muffled yelp. The stimulation was already conjuring a strange sense of airheadedness in her. Muscles in her lower back and abdomen tingled and shivered, but she was unable to stop it at all. For all Natsuki knew, she was _ dying. _

_ “What, you don’t want it?” _ Nao’s cheeks glistened when she peeked upwards from the Headmistress’ hips. The elder had been easily pushed into the headboard and sat meekly before her vulva was latched upon. The heightened arousal in the virginal woman was as clear as day, despite the struggles to conceal any embarrassing reactions. It felt _ shameful _ as the elder of the two, as the _ Headmistress _ of Garderobe, to be forced into her most vulnerable state yet. Nao understood her prey’s personality well enough to empathise; The satisfaction of conquering such a woman set the delinquent student on fire.

Natsuki Kruger was not the sort to put up a facade. Such a function was simply out of character for her. Her preference to be straightforward yet taciturn meant that her actions were, more often than not, readable. Insert a tongue, and stifled gasps and moans could be heard. An occasional nip and suckle to the clitoris would cause sharp flinches and tosses to the elder's crown, rippling navy blue tresses further down the elder’s back. Like an open book, her feelings were constantly worn on her face and in her behaviour. It was only thanks to the Archmeister that she was able to maintain the appearance of a strong and capable Headmistress.

_ “F-F-Feels… Like, I’m going to di-Mhm!” _ Natsuki’s fringe was a complete mess after it had been dislodged by the running of her fingers through her scalp. Dishevelled from her usual style, it was often swept back. Occasionally, the buckling of her torso would cascade the locks across her face and to sweep into the Artain’s ears ticklishly. The only section of hair that remained in place was secured by her signature lightning pin. The alien sensations at her awakened sexuality had already ripped into the Headmistress’ composure a while ago, but it was impossible to discern if her body was going to achieve its first orgasm at all. How was it even supposed to feel like? Like a knife to the gut or a sudden desire to pass motion? Perhaps she just needed to clam-

_ “Natsu- Oi, fatty, stop crushing m-” _ Nao was still nose-deep into her new toy when the elder sandwiched her head out of the blue. Even as a thoroughly cultured pervert, Nao was not particularly obsessed over thighs. Even if they were incredibly soft and caressing like the ones that were snuffing the breath out of her. Her life flashed before her eyes as she struggled to release herself from the death grip. _ “OI!” _

Nao wasn’t sure whether Natsuki actually heard her, but the elder eventually released the grip in her thighs. _ “I don’t want to die eating your pussy.” _

The outlandish statement triggered a series of unfathomable events in the elder’s body. Natsuki had snorted so hard, she could feel deliberate yet slight clamps in her twitchy orifice, which spreaded to a mild trembling in her shoulders. What was this sensation? It was an immediate sense of relaxation that arose out of nowhere, and its effects were better than any sleeping pills she had taken before. Considering the stress she had been shouldering before, the Headmistress was more than ready to fall asleep-- That is, if she weren’t stuck in a room with Garderobe’s most infamous prankster.

_ “Going like that would suit you.” _

_ “Fuck you.” _ Was that an orgasm? That tremor certainly seemed like one, considering virgins usually don’t orgasm all that easily in the first place, let alone the frigid Headmistress. Nao would be unsurprised if Natsuki was utterly disappointed; Rather, did she even notice it in the first place? Staring at the woman, it was difficult to tell if she _ had _ came, other than the slight shivers and dainty flushes. _ “Did you just had your first case of the cummies?” _

_ “I… Don’t know?” _ How were first-timers supposed to know anyway? Was it supposed to feel like childbirth, or was her vagina supposed to whistle? A pleasant sensation had fluttered earlier, but it seemed nothing like what the younger woman had experienced. The elder kept silent, wondering how she should even regard this odd sensation. Her attention only returned when the Artain jester retrieved a suspicious pair of items out of nowhere. Emeralds narrowed skeptically. _ “Nao, you know I’m not putting that in me.” _

_ “Come on now, I’m sure your girlfriend would use it on you at some point.” _ A penis hung menacingly from Nao’s slender hand. It shattered the dreamy look Natsuki held before, as emerald orbs glared offensively at the symbol of manhood. It was not ginormous by any means, but it was a daunting threat to the elder Ariesian who had never observed a flesh-and-blood dong in her life. If she had to guess its length, it seemed to be around 13 centimetres. Was it even going to _ fit _ in her? Putting that aside, why is this in the possession of a Garderobe student?! A bottle of a clear viscous substance was held in the other hand.

_ “I’m confiscating those from you after we’re done.” _

_ “And keep it for personal use? That’s abuse of power, Natsuki.” _ A smirk.

_ “Wha- No!” _ Why did Natsuki even bother? She may as well let Nao get away with everything. Her gaze remained locked onto the silicon pike, which held its structure stiffly and pointedly. Nao had it pointed at the ceiling initially; Out of the blue, it was directed towards the elder with an expecting look from her student. There wasn’t much she could do at this point, was there? Grumbling under her breath, Natsuki snatched the artificial member by its handle. She'd probably have an easier time if she performed the deed herself. “ _ But say… _ Nao?” 

What else could the virgin be worried about at this point? The Artain rolled her eyes internally. _ “What?” _

Natsuki took on an uncharacteristically bashful look, with her gaze lowering along with the toy. It was an ironic display, considering they were long past the point of maidenhood. Lips opened, then shut hesitantly, as though the elder were about to deliver tragic news. “What if… This… Stretches me out? Like, you know, down there.”

The Artain muttered under her breath in slight exasperation. Why did a Garderobe Headmistress spout the same nonsense as her prepubescent students?! Was it simply noble ignorance, a lack of healthy sexual education to protect their innocent minds, or some other crap like that? Then again, Natsuki _ is _ a noble. “Look... You do realise that prostitutes don’t walk around with loose meat sandwiches past their ankles right? Babies can’t exactly be shoved back into their mothers for obvious reasons too. Vaginas don’t stretch like that...” A pause. “Though… _ Nah, _ you're good.”

Natsuki gave an unimpressed look, then darted a glance to the erotic toy. The unfathomable level of detail in this make-believe penis crept Natsuki out. Nevermind its colour, why were there so many veins creeping across its girth?! Its tip also had an obvious _ hook _ to it, as though it was meant to be a torture harpoon instead of a pleasure device. If it belonged to an actual man, he must have overdosed on viagra. Not to mention, a _ flickable switch _ was embedded into its handle… Was this supposed to give her more pleasure now? _ “What's that you have there, lubricant?” _

Now that was a surprise; Considering how unacquainted the Headmistress was with sex, Nao hadn't expect her to know of its existence. _ “What are you, a closet perv?” _

Natsuki only returned a look that seemed to say, “Who did you think I am?” Considering how Aries had gallons of these liquids cheaply stocked in the pharmacies, it became a common condiment to many inappropriate uses. It was no secret that lubricant was often used as a thickener in ghetto food, even if it came with its own fair share of warning labels. Hell, some weirdos _ snorted _ it. Obviously such a thing hadn’t happened in the Kruger household, but it left a deep impression in the noble. _ “Do I need that?” _

A shrug.

_ “May as well.” _ Nao wasn’t going to admit outright that she had probably lapped the Headmistress’ juicy bits dry. The satisfaction of pleasuring the frigid ice woman kept her going so eagerly, it almost made her feel guilty for taking the Archmeister’s place temporarily. Then again, she's off the hook since Natsuki approached her first, right? Adjusting the bottle in her right hand, Nao squeezed some of the viscous transparency onto the toy. _ “There, you’re ready now.” _

Faced with the masculinity again, the Headmistress was momentarily stunned. This _ thing _ was going to go inside her now. Was she even… Large enough? Down there? She only just had fingers and a tongue in there; Those were way smaller than this monstrosity! But… It’s not like she had much of a choice now, is it? Knowing Shizuru, she was bound to use a dildo on her one day. It was unknown how many women her lover conquered through the years, but surely Shizuru would love to go through it all over again with Natsuki? At least, her lover's habit of driving her up the wall in embarrassment always seemed like a pet penchant the teasing elder would reserve for her true love. 

Lime orbs trained on the elder’s advancements, or almost lack thereof. Just how shy was she still going to be at this point? The Artain had spent so much time easing the elder’s virgin core, it would have been a waste if her body calmed down before she finally did anything. Nao was almost certain the woman had cold feet, until she finally led the tip of the dildo down to her vulva. A pause was followed by a sudden retraction, as though Natsuki dedicated a moment of silence for her soon-to-be-taken virginity then realised that her first time was going to be taken by a (fake) penis. Her characteristic doggedness swiftly overcame such frivolous worries though; Her complexion was awashed with the blooming of scarlet yet again as the dildo returned to her slit. The vulva flinched in a sentient manner at the contact then pulsed upon shallow insertion, like an infant’s lips to a tit.

It was an overwhelming sensation of violation and novelty; Despite it being a critical component to the laws of nature, the freakish physics involved seemed completely outrageous to the modern spinster. The menace of the Y chromosome had long been ingrained into the Otome-- along with the abhorration of the male sexuality-- but the tides in the invasive motions brought in paralysing, numbed pleasure. Natsuki could no longer resist against the increasing weight of her body while the accursed stimulation gradually eroded her reservations as an Otome. Was her female body already developing a reliance on the masculinity? It was an unthinkable suggestion for someone of her position.

The Artain had to triple-check her memories; There were absolutely no recollections of coating the silicon in aphrodisiacs or sedatives. What was causing such a scene then? Natsuki had gone unusually silent when it was expected for her to yap away with homo-celibacy protests. She had a sense of focus about her, as though all external influences had been shut off. It was as if she was performing a sacred ritual that should not be disturbed. Even though she was merely masturbating for the first time. While being watched. By her student.

The shape remained stiffly in Natsuki’s core for what felt like an eternity. Maybe if she left the toy inside long enough, her vagina would take on its shape and become less sensitive…? A flicker of logic prickled with a sting of sarcasm, but it was quickly swept away by an incoming wave of pleasure. It felt like sparks shot through her core whenever she tugged at the handle, so much so that she wondered whether it was dangerous to do so. It was obvious that the elder’s hesitance was returning yet _ again. _

_ “Look, if you’re not going to do anything, I’ll do it for you.” _ Nao got herself between Natsuki’s legs before the elder could protest, then swatted the shivery hand aside. She twirled her own hand about the handle, until her thumb located the unassuming toggle and pressed it upwards. The dildo’s awakening immediately made its captive flinch and yelp with her back arched dramatically, to her perpetrator’s delight. The vibrations surged and coarsed, as though they were venom melting through nerves and muscles. The masculine shape was built to struggle, and struggle it did against the tight vaginal walls that had conformed into it earlier. Natsuki could feel her nether bits tingling with numbed pulsations.

The virgin’s dramatically late reaction to getting her cherry popped was certainly amusing, but did she really think that was all there was to it? The Artain was ever-happy to provide the most offensive sexual awakening to one of the prudest women in Garderobe. With her hand around the quivering hilt still, Nao began pumping in the most unpredictable yet stimulating of ways. Several times did the dildo nearly remove from the quivering flesh completely, but it shoved itself back inside abrasively before the vagina could clamp itself shut. Soon, Nao noticed that the elder was responding the most to slower and deeper grinds, when her gasps and moans raised with the temperature of the room.

Just when Natsuki finally managed to pull herself back together for a protest, her efforts dissipated just as immediately when a hand brushed itself into her exposed hip. It had finally occurred to her then that she had been swinging her hips thoughtlessly, and it only buckled further when the Artain minx began massaging her palm into the curvatures of her pelvis. Natsuki could feel an alien sensation bubbling surging within her muscles, and it soon evolved into an uncontrollable orgasm.

The Headmistress’ hips buckled yet again then it snapped erect to her lower back, and the motions cycled haphazardly. It was yet another drastically new sensation to her abdomen with her muscles clenching and clinging helplessly into the artificial member. The orgasm activated Natsuki’s senses to a whole new dimension while her voice crawled and reverberated against her hoarse throat. Her voice was already appealing on its own, but her tones carried a much more seductive edge during this moment. Riding along the last waves of decadent pleasure, the elder arched her back against the headboard for the last time before it was finally over. As though granting mercy, the vibrating penis was switched off and removed from her torrential innards.

The fatigue that followed after sex was the last consideration Natsuki had for the affair. It was as though she had instantly caught a cold, but her senses were smothered in oxytocin and sparkles instead of the common dread. Despite the belief that she was relatively fit for her restrictive lifestyle, it felt like an impossible feat to push away from the headboard. Instead, she was much ready to fall asleep, if not for the fact that her nether bits were still spasming. When the Headmistress finally lifted her head, it occurred to her how dishevelled her hair was.

Nao was giddy with glee at the sight of such a defeated Headmistress. Despite the pit that was forming against her conscience, Nao was still pleased that she had severely drained the Kruger noble of her usual spunk; There was _ no way _ she was going to get up and move anytime soon. Wielding the penis toy in her hand still, she maneuvered it into lifting a slight curtain of navy. Semi-transparent viscosity bonded to her hair as though it were liquid glue. _ “Congratulations on popping your cherry, Kruger. Are you still alive?” _

Her body’s strength was returning sooner than Natsuki expected, to her relief, but she made nary a movement still. She was struck with embarrassment when the warm breath tickled at her exposed breasts, then by the gooey dildo tip that paused right at her eye. The spillage of air played at the goosebumps amidst the valley of her flesh. It was almost unbelievable that she had _ allowed _ her student to get the best of her. Natsuki strained to return the attention rightfully, so much so that she chewed on her inner cheek. _ “Of course-se. This i-s nothing...g.” _ The temperature of her cheeks rose by another degree; The immense heat only came to her attention after the quivering in her voice.

The Headmistress had expected a snide remark from the detestable student, but the latter put on an uncharacteristic appearance instead; Nao had the gentlest expression with a gaze asserted upon the emerald orbs. Putting the sex toy down, she lifted a hand to fix the dislocated navy fringe before cupping Natsuki’s cheek lovingly. It was an inexplicable expression that masked the younger woman’s true intentions perfectly. For all the elder knew, Nao had a taste for more than just human genitalia. Without so much as a hostile manoeuvre, her student leant closer with chapped lips that grazed along scorched skin and landed upon an equally reddened ear. _ “Get out of my room.” _

**X X X**

_ “...” _

“... Shizuru please, I-”

_ “-Don’t say my name-” _

“-know you’re upset but plea-”

_ “Just get on with it, Kruger.” _

**X X X**

Squelches, gasps, grunts and moans complemented into a symphony of sexual torment. The struggles persistently shifted against the joints of the bed frame, which eventually evolved into a slight sway. Even though Natsuki had a strong orgasm earlier, she was still surprisingly powerful. It took all of her strength to hold it all together, and it was perfectly enough to do so. Neither of them had a clue how much time had passed since the start of their rendezvous, but surely someone was looking for them now? They had spent far too much time pushing the boundaries of sex; Or rather, _ Nao’s _ limits.

_ “Why am I not surprised a _ ** _slut_ ** _ like you likes it in your asshole?” _ The Headmistress had securely anchored her rambunctious student with her face to the mattress and her hindquarters in the air. The artificial penis kept her in position, for it was a frightful sensation to challenge the durability of her own rectum. Nao could feel her anal canal stretching and being scraped with aggressive ferocity, just like how she had done with her superior’s vagina before, but it _ hurt _ as much as it was pleasurable _ . _

_ “Fuck- ugh… Natsu-, guh…” _ It was no use; Nao nearly bit off a chunk of her own tongue. There was no point in trying to get out of this, was there? It did not seem that Natsuki would let up anytime soon; Despite her prior releases, her libido was _ relentless _ . Does domination invigorate her? It certainly seemed to suit her personality. As suddenly as her buttocks were ravaged, the riotous treatment paused at a full burrow. _ “You were saying?” _

_ “... I’ll get you for thi-......!” _ A low drone filled the room as the penis buzzed into life. Vibrations transmitted completely into the Artain’s innards and sapped away at her strength instantaneously. Unlike the chaotic vocalisations from before, the excessive stimulations could only ellicit soundless screams. Her breathing grew erratic as her entire body stiffened and pressed into the bed. Nao had completely lost all ability to resist while her backside quivered. For once, she could understand how cattle felt at the mercy of a slaughterhouse. It was a great humiliation for the infamous minx, yet she could not help but become even _ more _ aroused. Against her conscious efforts, her lips curled into a drool-filled smirk.

_ “Now Nao, why are you smiling? Is the little boy slut enjoying herself? How deplorable.” _ It was worth straining at back-breaking angles for such a priceless look; Regretfully, neither of them was carrying a camera. As a final push to the Artain’s sanity, Natsuki began grinding the silicon penis at snail speed, then focusing on a spot that seemed to give her prey a tight shudder. With such strategic onslaughts, it was no wonder Nao’s finale was nearly heard throughout the entire student dorms; It would have if Natsuki hadn’t nearly crushed the younger woman’s lips under their weight. Grovelling knees attempted buckling initially, then her hips gave way as much as they could without perforating through colon. Balled fists grasped desperately at cotton sheets while her hips twerked rhythmically with the plastic hilt still visibly plunged, before everything came to a standstill.

Colour drained from the Headmistress’ face when the body in her hands finally slackened. It only just dawned on her how she had fucked her own student _ harshly _ with her own eager hands. Releasing her grip on the unresponsive woman, Natsuki could feel the chill that permeated her fingertips. Something… She had definitely crossed a line somewhere now, didn’t she? Nausea churned in her stomach when her mind finally thought of her lover. _ ‘... Shi-Shizuru… She, of all people, must not find out about this.’ _

**X X X**

The temperature of the room fell several degrees by the end of the story, when none of the women could muster a will to address the situation. There was nothing left to say, and nothing much to be said. To Natsuki’s credit, she had been completely truthful this time, but it was not enough to offset her offences at all. They were caught red-handed by Shizuru, so the consequences must be faced.

Besides guilt, Shizuru Viola's unfiltered despair was suffocating the passage of time. It felt as though the ceiling had been collapsing upon the occupants of the room, while scorned crimsons darted between the culprits that ruined their sanity. Who should she even blame: Juliet, for accepting Natsuki’s proposal? Or Natsuki for even making it in the first place? Their intentions definitely skewed midway, before Natsuki_ herself _ crossed into the unthinkable. How was Shizuru supposed to make sense of it all? Should she beg Natsuki to be faithful, or would fate grant her clemency if she wished them well in their new relationship?

Shizuru had made her decision.

_ "You…" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No harm intended towards rape survivors. Rape is no laughing matter, fictional or not. The events of Casus will have a lasting effect on Nao.


End file.
